


Spoilers

by bkwrm523



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523
Summary: Gadreel decides to join the reader for a night in with popcorn and netflix.  Turns out Gadreel takes direction poorly.





	Spoilers

Extra buttery popcorn.  You’d been waiting for this.  Sam and Dean were away from the bunker on a case, which was just what you’d been waiting for.  If Dean had been around when you’d done this, he would have eaten half of it before you could.  And Sam would make an irritated face at how unhealthy a snack it was, and you’d get some well-intentioned nagging all night about eating healthier.  Which would make Dean come to your defense.  Which would be sweet, but it would spawn an argument between the two that would ruin the whole experience for you.

So, after they left, you bought a box of the butteriest microwave popcorn you could find at the local store.  Then you made a bag.  Then you heated up some butter in the microwave, melted it, and poured it in the bag and shook it.  Pure cholesterol-laden bliss.  Or something; the details of healthy food wasn’t your strongest area of knowledge.

“Y/n?”  Gadreel’s very recognizable voice came from behind you just as you settled down on the couch, startling you.  You jumped a mile high, spilling the whole bowl of popcorn all over the floor.  You ignored Gadreel for a few moments, eyeing the spilled popcorn mournfully.  Don’t get mad.  Don’t get mad.  This is  _not_ worth getting mad at the over 6 foot Seraph puppy about.

“Oh.”  Gadreel’s voice was regretful, soothing the inner child in you that was throwing a tantrum over the spilled treat.  “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Gad.”  You replied, still not looking at him and trying unsuccessfully not to sound reluctant.  “It’s only food.  I still have a couple more bags.”

“I believe I remember Dean saying something about a three second rule?”  Gadreel offered, trying to be helpful.  You look up at him, a smile finally tugging at your mouth.

“It means that if the food has only been on the floor for three seconds or less, it’s probably still safe to eat.”  You tell him calmly.

“That is not scientifically sound.”

“True, but not the point.  I might be willing to try that in this case, but for a few things.  One, two men live here.  Specifically, two human men that are bad at cleaning up after themselves and wear their shoes in the house.  This floor is  _really_ dirty.  Two, there’s a lot of butter on that popcorn, so it might have picked up dirt and germs better.”

“And it has been significantly longer than three seconds.”

“Exactly.”  You sighed, and shifted on the couch to stand, resigning yourself to getting popcorn and butter all over your socks.  Before your feet could touch the ground, however, all the mess vanished.  You finished standing, and looked over at Gadreel with wide startled eyes.  He chuckled, a fond smile filling his face.

“I cleaned up the popcorn.  Since I am the cause of it, it seemed courteous.”

“Oh.  Thanks.”  Your reply was short, but you flushed.  Gadreel’s manners were formal and old fashioned, charming you despite yourself.  “It’s really not a big deal, though.  I can make more.”

“May I assist you?”  Gadreel asked, following you to the kitchen like an enormous baby duckling.  The image made you stifle a giggle.

The Great Popcorn Experiment of Tonight went surprisingly well.  You mentally credited your decision to forbid Gadreel from touching the microwave.

“Frell, Gad, I’m sorry.”  You burst out suddenly.  You were both on your way to your room and your television, and you’re carrying the new bowl of popcorn.  You stopped and turned around to look at Gadreel.  “I didn’t ask why you came here!”  Gadreel burst out laughing at your sudden admission.  You smiled at him and giggled a little with him.  It was funny, after all.

“You don’t need to apologize.”  Gadreel replied finally, after he calmed down.  “I actually did not have a problem.  I had no plans for tonight, and wanted to see you.”

“Aww.”  You melted a little and flushed.  “I’d hug you, but my hands are full.”  Gadreel, you have to imagine, had probably not had a lot of friendly touching, platonic or otherwise, in a very long time.  And you’re someone not afraid to platonically hug your friends a lot.  So you made a point of being kind and friendly to Gadreel a lot.  Admittedly, it was harder given your very strong crush on him, but you were managing.  You reminded yourself that it’s an exercise in self-control frequently, and kept your crushed feelings to yourself.

He’s an angel.  Why on his daddy’s green earth would he ever be interested in a  _human_?  Much less a human hunter that has killed so many of his brothers.

“Is this not somewhat intimate?”  Gadreel asked as you both entered your room.  You scooted onto the bed, sitting on one side with your back against the headboard, and set the bowl down in front of you and in the middle of the bed.

“Normally, probably.”  You replied to Gadreel’s question.  “But we’re friends.  And we’re both adults.  There isn’t a tv room here.  That I know of, anyway.  We can do this and… I dunno.  Trust each other?  Not get weird?”  You smiled at him, trying to lighten the mood after your momentary lapse.  Hearing Gadreel say ‘intimate’ in your bedroom was doing funny things to you.  Which was ridiculous.  It wasn’t even a dirty word.

“I was just going to watch whatever.”  You told Gadreel, patting the space on the bed next to you.  He moved onto the bed next to you, his legs loosely crossed in front of him.  He’s so  _tall_ , has such a presence in the room.  Him sitting so close to you commands your attention for a moment.  You take a deep breath, pulling yourself back under control, before continuing.  “Anything in particular you want to watch?”

“I do not have much experience with television.”  Gadreel replied.  “Anything you like is fine.”

“Okay.”  You replied with a smile.  “Leverage marathon it is.”

***

“So, he used to work for an insurance company?”

“Yeah.  They insure works of art, like the Mona Lisa?”

“I have seen that one.”

“Right.  So,  _somebody_ owns that.  If it gets stolen or destroyed, his company will pay the owner money to cover their loss.”

“So he sells insurance?”

“No.  Companies like that, if something gets stolen, they have to pay a huge amount of money, and the company doesn’t want to do that.  So if a trained investigator can  _find_ the work of art and get it back, the company doesn’t have to pay.  He was an investigator for the company.”

“Oh.  I understand.  So  _that’s_ what Victor meant when he said Nate saved his company money.”

“Yeah.  He found and returned the stolen stuff, so they didn’t have to pay the owners anything.”

Silence.

“Wait, what happened to his son?”

“They didn’t say.”  You paused the episode, not wanting him to miss anything important.  “They just said he was sick and died, and the company had something to do with it.”

“Right, that, um, Victor, started to mention that to Nathan.”

“Yup.  But Nate stopped him, because it’s a sore subject and he doesn’t really want to go into it with a stranger.  Honestly, Victor  _was_ being a little rude.”

“I thought they were an insurance company for art.  Why would they pay for a medical procedure?”

“Well, Nate used to work for them.  And because he was an employee at the company, the company provided health insurance for Nate and his family.”

“Why couldn’t he pay for it?”

“Well, they haven’t gone into details yet.  But Nate’s a working man.  Some of these medical procedures can get really really expensive.  Like, no one not super rich could ever afford it without medical insurance.”

“What illness did his son have?”

“They didn’t say.  Nate interrupted Victor before he could mention it.”

“Have you seen this before?”

“Yeah.  I’ve seen all the way to the final episode.”

“So you  _know_ what his son had.”

“Yes, but I’m not going to tell you.  It’ll ruin the suspense.”

More silence.

“Oh, his son had cancer for months, and by the time they-”

“ _HEY_!”  You turn to face him, the smile on your face belying the annoyed tone in your voice.  “Did you just read spoilers from my  _mind_?!”

“Yes.”  Gadreel looked smug; he knew  _exactly_ what he’d just done.  “You wouldn’t tell me, so I just looked.”

“Gad!”  You were exasperated and charmed all at once.  “You can’t  _do_ that!”

“Why not?”  The confusion on Gadreel’s face was utterly adorable, and you had trouble staying annoyed at him.

“It’s more satisfying if you wait until they tell you!  It’s more fun!”

“I disagree.  The look on your face was worth it.”

You glare at him and cross your arms over your chest.  Gadreel lifted an eyebrow at you, unimpressed and amused.

“You are very cute when you’re annoyed.”  Gadreel told you.

“Oh.”  All your irritation deflated in the face of Gadreel’s compliment.  His eyes stayed fixed on your face, amused and curious, as you flushed bright red and looked down.  “Uh, thanks.”   _Wait_.  You thought.   _He just said I’m cute when I’m annoyed; I’m supposed to be angry at that._   Gadreel laughed, interrupting your attempt to summon irritation.

“I apologize for provoking you.”  Gadreel answered your thought with a smile.  “Dean attempted to trick me into asking to watch Netflix with you.  I believe he thought I was unaware that it is a common euphemism for sex.”

You burst out laughing at that.  How very Dean.  And how very like Dean to underestimate your Gadreel.

Well, Gadreel.  Not  _your_ Gadreel.

“Y/n,” Gadreel murmured, drawing your attention back to him.  “I-,” he sighed.  “This is difficult to confess.”

“It’s okay.”  You soothed, and scooted closer to him.  You grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently, drawing a smile from him.  “I promise I won’t judge you.”

“I have feelings for you.”  Gadreel breathed, his eyes drinking in yours as though he expected to never see them again.  

Your brain stopped working for a moment at his admission.  All you could hear for a minute was  _his_ voice saying ‘I have feelings for you.’  It was a moment before you remembered how to speak.

“I um, like, uh, romantic sorta feelings?”  You stuttered your way through the question, your voice trailing off hopefully towards the end.  Gadreel smiled.

“Yes.  I love you.”  Gadreel confirmed, growing pleased at your reaction.  Still, he sat on his end of the bed, waiting patiently for you to reply verbally.

“I love you too, Gadreel.”  A blush colored your cheeks, and you couldn’t stop smiling.  The smile on Gadreel’s face grew, the pure happiness in his face slowly changing to the confident smirk of a predator, making you swallow and your breath catch.

Gadreel leaned forwards slowly, his eyes fixed on your lips.  Time seemed to slow a little, before his mouth finally connected with yours.  One of his hands lifted to cup your cheek, and he kissed you so gently as though he were afraid you would break.  Then again, given how powerful angels were compared to humans, he probably  _was_ afraid you’d break.  You kissed him back, trying to convey your need and passion through your lips.  Gadreel moaned softly into your mouth.  Finally, you both pulled back, staring at each other and panting.

When Gadreel didn’t move, you hesitantly leaned forward and kissed his jawline gently.  Your lips touched his skin, the taste of him was intoxicating and you needed more.  You licked and nipped his skin, encouraged by the shuddering breath you heard him take.

“Y/n,” Gadreel rumbled, sounding hesitant and almost frightened.  You stopped, worried by his tone, and pulled back to look at him.  “I have never had sex before.”  Gadreel told you, clearly nervous.  You smiled at him, and rubbed his arm in a manner that you hoped was reassuring.

“It’s okay, sweetie.  That’s nothing to be ashamed of.”  You told him calmly.  “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.  I still love you, and we can still be together.  It’s totally okay to not be ready for sex.”  You should have guessed he would be a virgin.  He’d been locked up in heaven’s jail for most of history.  Not like he’d had many opportunities.  So first thing, you needed to make sure he didn’t feel pressured.

“I would like to, with you.  If you want to?  I desire you very much.”  Gadreel’s words were hesitant and fumbling; the poor boy didn’t quite know how to say it.  You smiled at him; his awkwardness was endearing and too cute.

“I can show you.”  You reassured him.  Gadreel smiled at you, and you mentally started to prepare, trying to decide where to start, when he surprised you.  Gadreel rolled over, pinning you beneath him, and kissed you again.  You gave a startled squeal, aroused at his insistence, and whimpered into his lips.  You reached up and buried your hands in his hair, holding him close to you.

“Show me how to make love to you.” Gadreel murmured into your lips, staring down at you with hunger.

“Roll over, sweetie.”  You ordered him through a giggle.  Gadreel obeyed, and you easily rolled on top of him.  You rested your hands on his shoulders for balance, and leaned down to suck on his neck.  Gadreel’s eyes slid shut and a rumbling moan came from him, one your could feel in his chest positioned as you were.  “Can you take off our clothes, sweetie?”  You asked through a mouthful of him.  A moment passed, before all layers of clothing between you and him vanished.  You hummed in pleasure, lightly stroking his chest where your thumbs lay.

“Where-” Gadreel’s voice came out garbled.  “What do I do first?”

“Later.  Let me show you a good time, honey.”  You reassured him as you continued to pepper kisses and nips down his neck.  Gadreel took a deep, shuddering breath, his eyes fluttering shut and let out a small moan at the feel of your mouth on his neck.  You grinned and sucked a hickey onto his neck, enjoying the power you had over such an immensely powerful being.  Gadreel was an angel; he was, quite literally, more than you could ever hope to comprehend, and he was moaning beneath you in bliss.

And there was that little fact that he loved you.  You still hadn’t quite absorbed that.

By the time you were finished with Gadreel’s neck, his skin was glistening with saliva, and he was writhing and panting beneath you.  You slid down him a little, mouth wandering to his collarbone, where you sucked and nibbled.  As you repositioned yourself, you slid squarely on top of his hardening cock.  His tip slid across your folds, getting thoroughly drenched in your arousal and accidentally nudging firmly against your clit.  You halted for a moment, gasping at the jolts of pleasure that surged through you and snatched your attention away from encouraging the moans of the incredibly hot angel beneath you.

When you paused, Gadreel’s eyes snapped open, gazing up at you with a piercing, curious gaze.  His eyes narrowed slightly in thought, easily guessing at the source of your distraction.  His warm, enormous hands grasped your hips firmly, his angelic strength easily grinding you up and down his cock.  You dropped your hands onto his chest, fingers digging into his skin in an effort to ground yourself as his cock slid against your folds and clit, quickly driving all sense and plans to please him out of your mind.

“Judging by your reaction,” Gadreel began in a low voice, pausing to grunt as his hips slid up against yours.  You gasped and dug your fingernails into him as another surge of pleasure swept through you.  “This feels as good for you as it does for me.”

“Gad,” you moaned.  “Please; we can- ooooh, fuck.”  Your attempt to guide events back on track was derailed at your eroding concentration at the feel of his cock sliding across your folds.  You grew steadily wetter at the sensation, providing more and more lubrication for him to grind you easier against him.

“You forget, I am a tactician.”  Gadreel reminded you.  You were sitting up now, panting hard as he moved you and whining quietly.  Gadreel’s eyes swept up and down your body, eagerly drinking in the sight of you writhing in bliss with a predatory gaze.  “I was assisting in battle strategies before your species came into being, girl.  If I wish to have you helpless beneath me and assault you with pleasure, then your greater experience in this area will not save you.”

“Gadreel,” you moaned his name, desperate to regain some control.  “Wanted to…. uuuugh.  You.  Wanted to make you-”

“I am aware.”  Gadreel replied, and you were extremely irritated that he was still able to enunciate such well-formed sentences when you could barely string two thoughts together.  “This feels very good, but it is not enough for you, is it?”  Gadreel asked aloud, curious.  You had no idea to reply, but apparently he didn’t expect one.  One of his hands released your hips, sweeping up his chest and knocking your hands off him.  You gave a startled squeak and fell onto his hard, muscular chest, staring up at his smug grin with wide, startled eyes.  Gadreel nuzzled your ear, his breath falling lightly on it and making your eyes flutter shut.  His hips continued to flex against yours, the different angle pushing his cock directly into your clit, hard, on every thrust.

“You spent a great deal of time on my neck,” Gadreel breathed into your ear softly, and you felt a surge of pleasure and dread, anticipating what he’d do next.  Sure enough, Gadreel bent his neck and placed a soft kiss behind your ear.  You let out a tiny moan, your hands clenching his shoulders as his cock rubbed and thrust against you.  You feel him smile against your skin, encouraged by your wiggling on top of him.  Just like that, all bets are off.

Gadreel experimented between licking, nibbling, sucking, and just rubbing his stubble-laden jaw against your sensitive skin until he found the combination that produced the most cries of pleasure.  His remaining arm went around your back, pinning you on top of him while the other hand remained on your hip while his cock flexed and slid along your dripping folds.  You tried to speak; to warn him that the knot of pleasure in your belly was close to snapping.  But all you could get out were cries and moans, nonsense syllables that might have been attempts to yell his name.

“You’re very close, aren’t you?”  Gadreel murmurs into your neck, reading your body perfectly despite his inexperience.  He grunted as his hips flexed into you, nudging the tip of his cock past your folds and pushing it hard into your clit.  You dug your fingernails into his shoulder and cried aloud, your head tossing back as Gadreel savagely bit you.  “Come for me, y/n.  Come on my cock.”

You screamed his name as your insides clenched around nothing, helpless to do anything but obey his command.  If he had been human, you would have been distantly worried about your fingernails breaking the skin.  As it was, you knew you couldn’t hurt an angel.  Gadreel’s mouth attacked your neck, sucking and stimulating you viciously, as his hips snapped up harder into yours.  You squeezed your eyes shut, crying and focusing on the pleasure taking over your senses, grinding your hips down against his.  Gadreel briefly released his grip on your hips, only to clench a tight handful of your ass, pushing you down into his cock as his mouth ravaged your neck.  You whined as your orgasm continued on and on, until you were almost suspicious that Gadreel was cheating somehow.

Finally, it ended and you flopped down onto him, exhausted.  Gadreel released his grasp on your ass and stopped flexing his hips up into yours, wrapping his arms around your back and just holding you as you struggled to regain your equilibrium with your face buried in his neck.

“That was cheating.”  You finally mumbled into his skin when you’d regained the ability to speak.  You bounced on Gadreel’s chest as he chuckled.

“I do not believe I heard you complaining at the time,” Gadreel snarked back, utterly unrepentant.  The smug, sexy ass.

“Gad!”  You protested, laughing despite your attempt to stay annoyed.  You moved your head to look at him, and attempted a stern look.  You failed.  “I was  _trying_ to give you a good first time, you loon!”

“The evening is far from over,” Gadreel replied, making no attempt to hide the smirk that he still wore.  “I was simply giving you time to rest before resuming our activities.  Besides, watching you achieve orgasm brought me a great deal of pleasure.”

“Oh.”  You replied in a quiet voice, words escaping you.  It was an incredibly sweet thing to say, one that made you melt into him and fall for him even more.  It was also incredibly sexy, and restarted a twinge in your nethers.  You barely managed to disguise a shaky inhale, your eyes caught in his.  A knowing, hungry look came over him, and you knew you’d failed to hide your arousal.  Gadreel lifted a hand to bury in your hair and kissed you gently.  You moaned into the kiss, finding it all too easy to surrender to him and be lost in those eyes.

Gadreel moved suddenly, prompting a startled squeak from you as he rolled you beneath him.  You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, clinging to him desperately as he showed incredible skill in kissing you senseless despite his claims of being inexperienced.  You moaned sensuously into his mouth.

“God damnit, Gadreel,” you growled at him, gasping for air when he finally released the kiss.  “If you don’t get to my breasts soon, I’ll-”

“Ssshh.”  Gadreel shushed you with a quick kiss dropped on your lips, before he slid down your body, his weight propped up on one elbow planted on the mattress next to you.  Gadreel’s face was level with your breasts, making your breath catch in anticipation as you stared down at him.  Gadreel nuzzled the side of one breast, carefully watching you for a reaction.  You let out a soft, involuntary whine of impatience and wiggled beneath him.  Gadreel shot you a smirk, one that told you he was enjoying your torment.  You growled at him, unimpressed.  Gadreel chuckled, and very slowly started kissing his way up your breast towards your nipple.

“Gadreel,” you whined.  “Stop tea- oh!”  As soon as you demanded, Gadreel engulfed your nipple in his mouth, sucking lightly at first, then harder once he saw how positively you reacted to the increased pressure.  His tongue flicked your nipple lightly, pulling a moan from you.  When Gadreel experimentally closed his teeth around your nipple, your back arched into him and you gasped his name.

The torment continued for you don’t know how long, as Gadreel nipped, sucked, and tweaked both nipples until you were panting and weakly pleading with him.  You buried a hand in his hair and yanked as hard as you could, trying to pull him back up.  On a human, this definitely would have gotten their attention.  Probably swift obedience and a yelp of pain.  Gadreel just released your breasts, looked up at you and quirked an eyebrow.

“I’m  _ready_ you infuriating  _fuck_!  Get up here!”  You almost screamed at him, driven past the point of reason with need for his cock inside of you.  Gadreel obeyed, for once with no confident smirk or sarcastic jibe.

Maybe he was  _finally_ getting as desperate for you as you were for him.

Gadreel settled on top of you, legs between yours, for once, looking uncertain.  You reached up and stroked his cheek, smiling when he leaned into your caress.

“It’s okay, baby.”  You reassured him softly.  “I’ll guide you through this.”  You pushed gently on one of his shoulders until Gadreel rolled onto his back, pulling you on top of him.  You planted one hand on his chest again for balance, shifting until you were lined up with him.  Your free hand drifted down to grab his cock, fully erect and weeping, and guided it to your entrance.  His tip just barely brushed past your folds into you, pulling identical groans from you both.

“Ready?”  You asked breathlessly.  Gadreel frowned at you, grabbing your hips and pulling you down.

You let go of his cock, planting that hand on his chest with a gasp of surprise and arousal.  Gadreel’s hands clenched tight on your hips, almost painfully, and his eyes squeezed tightly shut.  He probably wanted to just slam you down onto him, you figured, but was afraid of hurting you.  The pace his hands tugged you down at was incredibly slow, but steady.  His vessel’s cock was enormous, stretching you deliciously even though he was only about halfway inside you.  His hands stopped pulling then, holding you still as you both panted hard.

“Are- are you hurt?”  Gadreel gasped, his self-control tested.  You gave an impatient growl, wiggling your hips in his inescapable grip.  Gadreel let go, confused.  You slammed your hips down on him until your pelvis hit his, hilting his cock fully inside you.  You threw your head back on your shoulders, crying his name at the feeling of him  _finally_ inside you, your insides squeezing and strangling his cock.  Gadreel gave an inhuman cry below you, something in a language you didn’t recognize jumbled with your name.

You bounced on top of him frantically, all plans for the evening flown out of your head.  You were already so close from his teasing, you weren’t sure how long you could last.  Gadreel’s cock was huge inside you, brushing against all the right spots as you moved against each other.  You closed your eyes and bit your lip, focusing on fighting your impending orgasm.  As such, you missed his hands moving until it was too late.

A finger made contact with your clit, stroking softly and determinedly.  Your eyes flew open with a gasp, and you fell down onto Gadreel.  His remaining hand grabbed your hip, eagerly seizing the initiative and controlling the pace at which you impaled yourself on him.  His eyes caught yours, the intense focus in them making you weak with love and desire for him.  His hand caught between your worked furiously at your clit until you dropped your head to his shoulder.

“Gad,” you gasped.  “I’m gon- uung.  You gotta stop, I can’t hold back.”  You whined, not wanting to come without him.

“As am I,”  Gadreel gasped, his voice desperate.  “Fuck, y/n.  So close.”  His finger pressed hard against your swollen clit, drawing a cry from you.

That did it.  You’d been holding back your orgasm as it was.  You dropped your forehead to his shoulder and let go, your orgasm seizing control and thrusting your hips into his with speed and ferocity.  Your senses stopped functioning as your pussy clenched Gadreel’s cock in a stranglehold, spasming onto him.  Gadreel let out a loud, animal cry and exploded into you, his orgasm moments behind yours.  Pleasure whited out all of your higher reasoning abilities, throwing both you and Gadreel higher and higher until you nearly blacked out with the intensity.

You came to, you weren’t sure how much time later, still laying on top of Gadreel’s chest with his softened cock still nestled inside you.  Neither of you spoke for several moments, trying to regain your breath and enjoying each other’s company in the afterglow.

“You know,” you began, finally breaking the silence.  “This would have been a lot better for you if you’d let me give you a few pointers.”  Gadreel chuckled, making you bounce on his chest.

“I am not sorry.”  Gadreel replied.  “I already enjoyed that a great deal, and I know you did as well.”

“Yeah, well.”  You grumped more, moving your head to look up at him.  “I  _wanted_ to suck you off.  Would have been a nice first orgasm for you.”  Gadreel smiled down at you, one of his hands playing with your hair.

“Thank you,” Gadreel said softly, love in his eyes.  You smile back, trying to return the sentiment wordlessly.

“You said ‘suck me off’.”  Gadreel spoke again after a few moments.

“Yeah.  I was going to put your dick in my mouth and suck on you until you orgasmed.  It’s called oral sex, among other things.”  You explained.  Gadreel’s eyes lit up, reminding you of a child in a candy store.  You gave a small, fond chuckle.  Gadreel pulled you up his body enough to gently slide his cock out of you.

“So using one’s mouth on one’s partner to bring them to orgasm, that is a form of sex?”  Gadreel asked eagerly.

“Odd way to put it, but yeah.”  You replied.  It was sort of cute how excited he seemed for his first blow job.  Gadreel rolled over on top of you and kissed you gently.

“I wish to try this on you.”  Gadreel informed you, the predatory gleam back in his eyes.  Your own eyes bugged out and you let out a startled squeak.   _Not_ what you’d been expecting him to say.  You had no time to protest, however, as Gadreel quickly ducked between your legs, drawing moans from you immediately as your hands buried in his hair.

It was over an hour before you finally pried his head away from your pussy.


End file.
